Let Me Comfort You
by jayma
Summary: /SamJack/ Sam goes through a tough time and Jack comes to comfort her. Part Songfic.
1. Sam's Day

Title: Let Me Comfort You  
  
Author: Jayma  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is not mine and all of you know it.  
  
Author's note: I was thinking about Sam's mom this morning while I was washing the dishes and it this story came to me. Hope you like. Also, about my other story "Janet's Return," I have writer's block so it'll take me a while. Sorry! Oh, and it's also because of my stupid Health research paper! Grrrrr!  
  
..........::::::::::..........::::::::::..........::::*::::..........::::::::::..........::::::::::..........  
  
Jack O'Neill strolled down the halls of the SGC. His mood reflected that of the weather; it was a rainy and gloomy day outside. He was stomping on the floor to get the water out of the crevices of his shoes. He ruffled through his hair as if that would dry it any faster.  
  
He stepped into his office and turned to the batch of papers and folders that awaited him on his desk. 'I might as well start now,' he said and moved toward his desk. He sat down in his chair, picked up the first folder, and then set it back down on the desk. 'Why don't I go bother Carter instead,' and he left to Carter's lab.  
  
He approached the lab and noticed that the door was closed. He knocked on it, but he didn't hear an answer. He opened the door slightly to find that the room was dark and she wasn't there.  
  
Curiosity surged through his mind and he decided to go to Daniel, 'Maybe she's having a chat with Spacemonkey,' and so he left to Daniel's archaeological habitat.  
  
There he met up with Teal'c and Daniel talking about relics they had discovered in a ruined city.  
  
"Hello," Jack said aloud as he entered.  
  
"Oh hello Jack," replied Daniel as he placed one of the stones back on his desk.  
  
"It is good to see you O'Neill," added Teal'c as he turned to greet his comrade.  
  
"Hey have any of you guys seen Carter around?" he asked wanting to satisfy his curiosity.  
  
"Umm, Jack, do you have any clue what today is?" returned Daniel as his eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
"Uh, no, why?" Jack replied wondering if today was Groundhog Day and he forgot about it.  
  
"Jack, Sam's not here because she's at the cemetery.....she went to visit her mom."  
  
-To be continued- 


	2. Let Me In

..........::::::::::..........::::::::::..........::::*::::..........::::::::::..........::::::::::..........  
  
'How stupid could I get,' Jack though to himself. 'Today was the day that Sam's mom passed away and I was going to bother her,' he continued but was brought back to reality when Daniel started to say something.  
  
"She told General Hammond that she was not coming in today and then he told me and Teal'c," Daniel concluded.  
  
Jack started to walk away when Teal'c called his attention, "Where are you going O'Neill?"  
  
Jack didn't answer and just kept going. "I think he's going to comfort Sam, Teal'c," answered Daniel for Jack in his stead.  
  
...:::*.*.*:::...  
  
Jack ran to the locker room and changed into fatigues. He grabbed his car keys and left the base without permission. 'I don't give a damn,' he said to himself. He wanted to be there for her. He knew it was hard on her. Every year she would go through the same agony and Jack hated to watch. This time he wanted to do something about it.  
  
It was still pouring outside. Jack drove as fast as he could to cemetery. Finally, he found a parking space and ran to the entrance. He had forgotten his umbrella at the base, but he didn't care. He looked around and the only thing he could see were gravestones and trees.  
  
Finally, after examining the grounds, he saw her. She was in front of a simple marble gravestone. He walked closer to her position and noticed that she was soaked; she had no umbrella either. He came behind a tree and watched her as she talked gently to her mother.  
  
"....Dad's doing great, just to let you know. Remember how I told you last time that if he gave up coffee he would be a little hard to handle, I was right. Daniel and Teal'c are doing great too. I wish you could meet them; they act like Mark, always trying to protect their younger sister. What can I tell you about the Colonel? I mean he's as funny as always, I don't think he's change one bit since the first time I met him. I never told him this, but when I was on the X-303 and I was the only stranded on the ship, I had visions of him, dad, and the others. Dad told me that I should find someone who loves me and whom I love in return. He told me that you made his life happy and that that's what I should have. The thing is I can't see myself with anyone else but with Jack."  
  
At this statement, Jack took in a deep breath and continued to look at Sam.  
  
"....Then I saw Jack in a vision and he told me that I deserved better. I don't want anything 'better,' all I want is him. But remember how I told you about all the regulations we have to follow, that's exactly what's getting in the way. I'm sorry ma, I keep boring you with my soap-opera-like issues. Cassandra's doing great after what happened with Janet. Maybe you two have met already. She's probably telling you all of my secrets; she was like the sister I never had. Oh I forgot, here," she said and she took out a white rose from her bag. She lay it on the top of the stone and resumed her chat, "It's a white rose, they're you're favorite. I cut it this morning from the garden. I'll bring you more once they start to bloom," she then glanced at her watch and reacted, "Wow, we've been talking for more than three hours now. I guess I'll go. I'll come by sometime, okay," she kissed the stone and stood up.  
  
She was soaked from top to bottom. Her hair was drooping down, her t-shirt was stuck to her skin, and her jeans were a darker blue. Before she turned, Jack moved around the tree to reveal himself.  
  
Sam turned around and saw Jack. Their eye contact seemed like an eternity. After a long and awkward silence, Sam was the first to speak.  
  
"With all due respect sir, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought you needed someone to be with you," he said truthfully.  
  
"Well I don't," she replied in a harsh manner, "And how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough," he said without hesitating.  
  
"Well so much for privacy," and she began to walk away.  
  
"Sam," he called out to her, "I just came to comfort you. I mean, I know how hard it is for you," he said coming up to her.  
  
"Whatever sir," she said ignorantly and started to walk away again. Jack went up to her and held her back by holding onto her arm.  
  
"Carter you know better than that. You know I lost a lot too. That's why I came here. I'm sorry for listening to you talk to your mom, but I'm here for you. You don't have to build a brick wall from me, let everything you feel free," he said and he let go of her arm.  
  
"So what, do you expect me to break down in front of you, fall to my knees, and eventually fall into your arms to be comforted from your warmth," she replied.  
  
"Well if you put it that way it sounds like a bad thing," he said and gave her that oh-so-cute smile of his. She smiled back at his remark.  
  
"Sam, just for today, I want to be your shoulder, somebody you can lean and depend on."  
  
She looked down to floor and began to unleash the tears that were threatening to come out earlier. Jack heard her sobs and pushed her chin up with his hand, "Break down the wall and let me in," he finally said and she moved into his embrace.  
  
.......I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound........  
  
Jack hugged her tighter as she cried on his shoulder. There was a tree nearby and he walked over to it. They sat down together; Sam sat in between his legs as his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
.......Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, I'm with you.......  
  
Sam continued to cry on Jack's chest, as he caressed her cheek with his hand. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down and eventually rested his head on hers.  
  
.......I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is there anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone.......  
  
"Jack?" she said in a low whisper.  
  
"Yeah baby.......I mean.......uh.......Sam," she chuckled.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she turned her head to look into his chocolaty- brown eyes.  
  
"I would do anything for you Sam," he said and placed his hand on her cheek. She then placed her hand on his; their faces only inches away from one another.  
  
.......Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you, yeah.......  
  
"Sam.......as much as I wan to do this......" he said, but Sam placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"I want to do this Jack, I want you," and with that she came closer and his breath tickled her lips.  
  
.......Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea.......  
  
Jack grabbed her lips with his and they kissed passionately under the rays of an awakening sun. The rain had stopped and so did their kiss.  
  
........It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you.......  
  
"Wow," they both said when they broke apart. Sam laid her head against his chest again and he wore the biggest smile.  
  
"Do you think your mom would have liked me?" asked Jack out of curiosity.  
  
"Are you kidding? She would have loved you. Actually, I know she loves you," she said poking him on the chest.  
  
"Sam, can I show you something?"  
  
"Sure," she said as she was pulled up by Jack.  
  
.......Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you.......  
  
They ran out of the cemetery, down the road, and then into a nearby forest. Jack held Sam's hand as they tramped through the woods.  
  
"Jack, where are we going?" she asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
They kept on going until they finally came to a stop. Right in front of her, Sam could see a garden of roses surrounded by trees. Not just any rose, but white roses. Her mom's favorite.  
  
"I found this place when Charlie and I used to go fishing in a nearby stream," he said as he once again wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.  
  
"It's so beautiful," she said as fresh tears began to come down her face. She turned around in Jack's embrace and gave him another kiss on the lips.  
  
........Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you.........  
  
"Jack, I want to let you in, but what about the regs?" she asked caressing his cheek.  
  
"You let me handle that," he said and kissed her forehead. They looked upon the rose garden and held each other until the sun set.  
  
- The End –  
  
---Oooh, I feel a sequel coming on!!! Hehehehehehe! Leave a review please!  
  
---Oh, and the song "I'm With You" belongs to Avril Lavigne. 


End file.
